Fallin
by fanpire922
Summary: During the fight with Victoria in eclipse Edward got paralyzed leaving Victoria an opening to attack Bella happens  I own nothing in this story it all belongs to Stephenie Meyers
1. The Attack

She was coming and there was no way to stop her, no where to run, no where to hide we were trapped. Edward pushed me against the rocky face of the cliff wall, and took up a defensive crouch near the sand colored wolf, Seth.

Both Seth and Edward look toward the eastern edge of the clearing, I look that way to, there I saw her and another started emerge from the foliage. There stood Victoria, with her crimson lock billowing in the wind, and next to her stood a boy about my age, he was about 6.0 foot tall, he had short blonde cropped hair, and his eyes though were a shocking violent scarlet color. He was a new born vampire, a violent new born vampire.

The pair advanced forward snarling like vicious rattle snakes, Edward and Seth and did the same thing and advanced forward, and the deadly dance began. Seth and the other boy ran into the fight right away, but Edward and Victoria started circling each other

"You will never get her" Edward said.

Victoria snarled and charged Edward, she went straight for his neck, but he saw it coming in her mined, he moved out of the way just in time. She went back at Edward but he dodged again. Mean while Seth and the newborn were engaged in full out battle, Seth had managed to take a few chunks out of the new born vampire. The new born snarraled and took a swap at Seth knocking him out cold.

Now that Seth was subdued the new born went after Edward, I saw it coming there was no way he could help it, The new born and Victoria came at him from both sides, Edward was knocked to the ground so hard cracks formed on his face. He couldn't move, both of the red eyed vampires came after me. I was at that moment that Seth woke up and charged the new born. Seth started ripping and clawing the new born apart peace by peace.

Victoria didn't spare he partner a second glance as she advanced on me. She finally reach my place I was so scared I was couldn't more, I was frozen. She caressed my neck and forced my head to the right, she turned around to Edward and spoke for the first time since she arrived.

"Now you will have to live like me, you will be forced to walk alone on this earth for eternity with no love, you will have to live with the guilt you killed her" said Victoria.

She turned back to face me and said "Poor little human" and with that she used her razor sharp teeth to pierce the skin of my neck.

{EPOV}

I watch Victoria advance on my Bella; she pushed her against the cliff face and bent her neck forward, I watch helplessly as Victoria bent her head forward towards my Bella's neck and sank her razor sharp fangs into Bella's neck. I could feel the vertebras in my back repairing themselves, as Victoria drank away my Bella's life force and I watch helplessly


	2. Its Over

BPOV

I could slowly feel Victoria leaching out my life source, she was slowly draining at a very fast pace. After a couple more seconds my vision clouded over and I began to see star, and then I saw nothing. A veil of blackness was pulled over my eyes, and I was being dragged down into a deep dark oblivion. I knew I could not lose because if I did so did Edward so I reached down deep in myself until I felt the strength to fend of the crushing oblivion.

EPOV

I watch as my Bella fell unconscious as her life was being drained away by Victoria. I felt my last vertebrate in my back reposition itself, and like that I was up and I was going after her. She saw me coming after her and let Bella fall down into the frigid cold snow. Victoria turned toward the woods and spirited to the edge. She stopped dead in her track as the sand color wolf emerged into the clearing. Her thoughts we a jumbled mess of escaped, I saw them all and my move just before she did , I lunged and grabbed onto her neck with my razor sharp teeth. With just one bit she was silenced forever, I made quick work of ripping her to shreds. After she was nothing but I pile of twitching limbs, I took a liter and set fire to the pile of stone. A chocking violet smoke filled the air as it billowed up to the heavens above. I quickly turned my attention to my Bella, I dashed to her side. Bella's heart sounded very weak until finally the monsters venom hit her heart.

_ "Edward, is she is is she gonna be" _I heard Seth ask me through his thoughts

"One of us" I finished for him and gestured towards myself.

An eerie silence filled the small clearing, I was then I realized that I had forgotten about the other Vampire had here.

I looked over to Seth with a worried look in my eye, he seemed to interpret my mannerisms and he point with his nose toward a small smoke stacks. With that I realized Victoria was gone forever, after my realization was when the first of many screams escaped my loves lips. I turned my full attention to her as I realized what she was goning to have to go through. With that knowledge I scoped her up into my stone arms, and began to run down the mountain with a wolf on my left flank

So tell me what you think I really want to know because this is my first fan fic and I don't thing im that good of a writer! So plz leave me a comment and leave and tips suggestion or ideas you have for the story- thanks fanpire


	3. Pain

(BPOV)

I once again found myself in the familiar black void that resides in between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Once again I found myself fighting the invisible force that threatened to drag me to the other side of the void, the side that belonged to the dead. Full well knowing I was not ready to cross that threshold, I fought tooth and nail against the force that was death. After what felt like an eternity of fighting death finally relinquished me knowing that I have won the battle once again. As soon as death let go I felt warmth in my chest that seemed to radiate through my entire being. The heat continued to build in me, the heat kept building and building until I felt that my blood had turned to liquid magma. As if breaking the surface of a deep pool of water I took a deep breath and as soon as the air filled my lungs, I was rushing out in a high pitch scream of pure agony. It was after the noise of the scream cut of I heard him, Edward my other half my soul mate. "Bella love can you hear me" said Edward, his voice was cracking as he spoke. I tried to respond but could not find my voice, I was sinking fast into a sea of pain. It was then I realized I knew what was happening, I had felt this pain once before, on the floor of the ballet studio two years ago. I had felt this liquid lava flow through my veins once before, Vampire Venom. Those were the last words the flashed across my mind as I sank deeper and deeper into a sea of flames.

(Thank you all who reviewed you gave me the encouragement I needed to continue writing. Personally I hate writing with a passion but I dessided to give this a try. I hope to have the next chapter on tonight. THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW)


End file.
